


Splitting for Good? (Seth Rollins/OC/Dean Ambrose)

by KailynnDomina



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request from Fanfiction,net:  Dean/OC/Seth Poly smut. She’s worried the draft split is going to put their relationship in trouble so her lovers comfort her. No slash.





	Splitting for Good? (Seth Rollins/OC/Dean Ambrose)

Amanda spun the half empty beer bottle around between her hands as she stared off in the distance. She could have been out at the club with her friends celebrating her draft to Smackdown. She could have also been upstairs spending her last night together with both of her boyfriends cuddled up in the king sized bed they had for the night. Instead, here she sat at a table in the back of the hotel bar, drowning her asinine sorrows in horrible beer that she didn’t even like. She was only on her third but already she was feeling nauseous.

Looking down at the brown bottle, she made a noise of disgust and shoved it away. She’d never been much of a drinker, much less for beer, but it was on special and she needed something to help take the sting out of the impending separation.

When the draft had first been brought up, Amanda had no worries. They wouldn’t dare split up Seth and Dean because of their amazing on screen feuds, and she was Dean’s on screen manager and girlfriend so they literally could not take him from her. Somehow, some way, for some ridiculous reason, they decided to split up the two men though. Something about focusing on Roman and Seth’s eventual feud and giving Dean his own time to shine.

She wanted that. Of course she wanted both of her lovers to shine on their own, but even more than that she wanted to be near both of them Working four days a week, sometimes more, left her little time to spend with Colby. Her heart screamed that they’d find a way but logic dictated otherwise.

“This is it,” Amanda whispered down at her hands.

Her clear polished nails picked at a mark in the table as her vision became blurry from unshed tears. All thanks to their career and terrible moves from creative, her happy little trio would be broken and it would likely become permanent. They’d been together for a year and a half now. It was longer than any of them expected in the beginning, and yet it wasn’t nearly long enough. She wanted forever with them; needed it. They’d made it this far, and for what? Just to be torn apart.

Heaving a sigh, she scooted back her chair and propped her feet up on the one next to her, leaning her head back so she was staring at the stained, old ceiling.

“Now, Colby, this is our last night traveling together isn’t it?”

“Why, it sure is Jon.”

“So, please explain to me why our lovely lady is down here in this trashy bar, drinking beer that she hates?”

Amanda couldn’t stop a smile from blossoming at their voice. She sat back upright and a coy smile slipped onto her face at their grins.

“I don’t know. She should be upstairs with us, watching that ridiculous romantic comedy we ordered just for her,” Colby replied.

Jon lifted an eyebrow and leaned onto the table while Colby crossed his arms over his chest with a curious expression.

“Look guys, I’m just… I’m a little upset about all this,” she replied softly, deciding truth was the best answer.

“You think we’re not?” Colby asked.

“For real doll. This is going to suck for us all, but we’ll make it work. While you’ve been down here torturing yourself, we’ve been upstairs talkin’. You wanna come up and hear our ideas?”

The blonde chewed her lip slightly before nodding once, rising just for both men to grab a hand.

“Good, otherwise we would have had to use force,” Jon snickered.

“Nah, she’d like that too much,” Colby teased.

Her face flushed slightly as she elbowed him jokingly and earned a laugh, that loud laugh that she, along with all the fan girls, loved so much. Her fingers reflexively tightened on his hand as she worried about losing that laughter in her life.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Colby said softly, squeezing back.

She nodded and swallowed back her pitiful feelings. If they were okay, she could be okay too. Her thoughts made her feel pathetic as she basically dragged herself along with them. Why couldn’t she be as fine with it as they obviously were?

The buzzing of the hotel door unlocking brought her back out of her thoughts and soon enough they were in the room.

“Come on sweet cheeks, ya gotta stop being so down. We’re gonna make this work,” Jon spoke softly.

As he rubbed her cheeks, she put on a brave smile that she didn’t feel at all. She wasn’t brave, just a coward.

“Fine, I can see logic isn’t going to get through to you, so why not make you feel the truth?” he spoke randomly.

“Wait, what?” she asked in confusion.

Suddenly he was kissing her hard. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and when she gasped in shock he bit it hard.

“I think I like this tactic better anyway,” Colby commented from behind.

Amanda jumped slightly when she heard fabric hit the floor followed by hands grabbing her hips, his body pressing flush against her back.

Jon drew back just to start kissing down her jaw to her neck.

“We. Will. Be. Fine,” he growled between bites.

“Are- Are you sure?” she whimpered.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Colby took up placing soft kisses on the other side of her neck.

“Of course we will baby,” Colby muttered, “Don’t even doubt it.”

A set of hands, presumably Jon’s, started working her shirt up until it got stuck at her breasts and he pulled back.

“Take everything off,” he commanded huskily, his bright blue eyes looking her up and down as he bit his lip.

“Allow me to help,” Colby added.

Between the two of them, she was naked sooner than she expected, them making quick work of every item eagerly. Jon shucked his shirt off to the side. Her mouth watered instantly and she started with his shoulder, attacking it with kisses that trailed to the other and then down his slender torso. She nipped along his soft skin as Colby’s hands started rubbing her ass.

“Why don’t you suck him while I get your pussy ready baby?” Colby instructed with a soft slap to her cheeks.

“Great fuckin’ idea man,” Jon agreed instantly.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she rose and watched as they both became nude in a matter of seconds. Colby laid on his back near the middle bottom of the bed and Jon propped himself up against the pillows, patting the bed between his legs teasingly with a smirk.

No matter how often she was with them, she still had to marvel at how damn good they looked. Both were already growing hard which made her grow even wetter. Pulling her long blonde locks back into loose ponytail, she crawled on the bed and let Colby pull her hips over his face while Jon directed her to his cock. Her first lick up his cock was perfectly synced with Colby parting her lips with his tongue. Shivers traveled up her spine, causing her to whimper, as Jon pulled lightly on her ponytail. She took the bait and parted her lips to languidly stroke her tongue over his head, rolling her eyes up to meet his.

“Mmm, good girl,” he rumbled softly, eyes narrowing as his tongue licked his lip.

Her only response was a gasp as Colby’s tongue pointedly found her clit. His strong hands grabbed her hips and forced her closer to his face before he started assaulting her nub with precise, slow licks.

Warmth spread through her body as fingers pressed into her core. A tug on her hair reminded her of how she was neglecting her other lover.

Giving up on the teasing, she opened wide enough to take his thick cock on her mouth and moaned as she got a full taste of his salty sweet precum.

“Shit ‘Manda,” he growled as his hips bucked.

She gave him a quick wink before returning to her work. It was hard to focus, her licks and bobs becoming sloppy as Colby worked a second finger in and found her sweet spot with ease. Her curse was muffled by Jon’s thick cock. Jon’s thighs went tense and he let out a soft laugh, using her ponytail to direct her faster. His breaths were growing as heavy as hers.

“Alright, enough,” Jon grunted when she took a particularly long suck on his cock on her way up.

He pulled her off him with a loud pop and she was shocked when he pulled her right up onto his lap. Colby made a sound of protest before coming up behind her. pushing his dripping cock against her bottom.

“How we doing this?” Colby asked.

Amanda looked back with a shrug then asked, “Reverse cowgirl while I suck you off for a bit?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jon agreed loudly, “I can’t wait much longer to be in ya anyway, sweet cheeks.”

She nodded and started to spin around, but was surprised when Jon pulled her into a biting kiss. It was slow and hard, and when he pulled back, he pressed a softer kiss to her nose. It was a silent I love you which made the feeling shift slightly, happiness pooling in her chest again. She returned the kiss before finally spinning and pulling Colby into a harsh kiss then repeating the gesture.

“Love you too baby,” he murmured, leaning in to rub his scruffy beard against her jaw.

As she relished in the feeling, she scooted back as Jon directed her. A joyful little purr left her mouth as she felt his cock head pressing against her entrance.

“Ready?” he asked while he pulled her ponytail holder out.

“Yes,” She replied, ducking down when her hair cascaded down her back.

Her hand wrapped around Colby’s shaft as she dropped her hips down. Eyes squeezing shut, she moaned lowly as Jon easily slid home. With a wiggle of her hips, she squeezed tightly around his dick and he let out a string of curses.

She started working her hand slowly up Colby’s cock and licked her lips reflexively as she brought a bead of precum to his head.

“Don’t tease baby,” Colby urged.

Her blue eyes met his confused expression and she winked.

“Not teasing, admiring.”

That got a smirk and a laugh, sending shivers through her body. She needed to hear that for the rest of all time.

Getting back in gear, she leaned in and lapped up the milky pearl, moaning loudly. Jon’s hands squeezed her hips as she slowly started moving in a gentle rhythm.

“Look at our girl,” Jon groaned raspily.

“Oh I’m looking. Who could resist looking at this beauty?” Colby moaned in response.

The blonde blushed and took him in her mouth, running her tongue along his slit once more as she slid down his shaft.

He groaned and his hand slid into her locks, pulling her closer. She let her eyes roam up his thick toned body, enjoying the hairs making a happy trail that continued up his body. He was a sight to behold, especially from this position.

Her admiring was cut short when Jon’s legs shifted and suddenly he was thrusting up to match her rocking motions. Her eyes shut again and she whimpered needy around Colby’s dick, making him shudder and gasp. Pleasure pulsed through her core hard as Jon pushed on her lower back and held her still, fucking her so hard the noises were suddenly loud in the previously quiet room.

“Ah, shit, mmm babe, moan on his dick Amanda,” Jon growled, “And come all over mine.”

“Put your hands down and hold yourself still,” Colby spoke suddenly.

She did as ordered. His other hand joined in her hair and suddenly he took two handfuls and started fucking her mouth.

Tears flooded her eyes as she gagged slightly against his thrusts but the sounds they were both making, the feeling of having them both at the same time, was overwhelming any discomfort.

Breathing became hard as she moaned and rutted back against Jon in need. Pleasing them turned her on more than anything.

“I’m gonna come, come with me,” Jon demanded as an arm hooked around her thigh.

“Me too,” Colby groaned, “Such a sweet mouth baby.”

Fingers found her clit and Jon furiously started rubbing the sensitive nub. Shocks of bliss rocketed through her core. It was too much. Having them both was always too much, in a good way.

Jon’s groans grew into short angry-sounding grunts as his thrusts grew brutal.

“Now!”

As his hot come painted her walls and he moaned, squeezing her hard, she couldn’t hold her own release back any more. With a muffled scream, ecstasy burst across her body. Her eyes clenched and she minded her teeth as she shook and writhed through the pleasure. It was astounding. So many sensation ambushed her that she couldn’t focus on one thing, until Jon stopped moving and Colby’s cock pulsed in her mouth.

Sucking harder and bobbing her head against his iron grip, she moaned thirstily

“Shit baby!”

Warm and thick his come filled her mouth and she eagerly swallowed all she could. His cock twitched and he shivered with a grumble as she took a moment to lick him clean.

“Too much,” he groaned, pushing her back gently.

She giggled slightly and gave him a sly smirk to which he simply grinned and rolled his eyes. They sat for a moment catching their breath before they got cleaned up and set back on the bed.

“I thought we were going to talk about ideas to keep this going,” Amanda said with a light laugh as she fell back between her two men.

“Oh, yeah, forgot,” Jon said simply, a playful smile on his lips.

She simply flicked him with a laugh.

“Argh, I can’t keep it in any longer. Enough teasing. Amanda, will you move into a place with us? We’re talking about getting a house somewhere in between the two states we live in now. It’d be just the three of us. We already stay together most of the time anyway,” Colby finally said.

The light in his warm brown eyes caught her by surprise. He seemed so happy and eager with the idea, and she couldn’t stop the hope from bubbling up in her chest at the suggestion. She looked at them both in shock until Jon broke into snickers. Although more sarcastic and playful, his expression held the same sentiment.

“An answer would be nice babe.”

“Yes! Of course!” she gasped.

Her brain was buzzing with excitement at the promise of having a long term home together with both of them.

“Good, didn’t wanna have to force ya,” Jon joked before wrapping her up.

They all went silent and soon enough both were sleeping soundly, light snores filling the room. She was exhausted too. She just couldn’t sleep with the happiness trying to burst out. Stifling a squeal of excitement, she forced her eyes shut, just focusing on the feeling of the love the doused her with.


End file.
